How Our Story Started
by Giraffelover01
Summary: Lilita and kiero are brother and sister. This is what happened to them before they went to the Dwma, will put the real story up when finnished this :D
1. Chapter 1

Author note : Hello this is my OC fanfic :D this is just a story before my real story that is called the new twins what I will upload when I have finished this story.

The story is about my OC's lilita and kiero and what happened before they went to dwma.

**How our story started.**

**Lilita POV**

Hello you don't know me but my name is lilita I live in England with my brother and my parent's I don't like it here.

Wondering why?

They beat us, I have bruises on my body all over the place and some of my bones are broken, but I won't tell them that they hate me and my brother they wished we was never born.

But we was born, it's not like were bad kid's we do as we are told and we have good grades in school, we do chores for our parents, we keep our rooms tidy and we never speak up.

So why do my parents hate me and my brother so much?

Oh I forgot to introduce my brother, he's called Kiero he's older than me but only but a couple of minutes but where twins he has blonde hair like me and has blue eyes but his eyes are a darker shade than mine. He's taller than me as well but I'm the better twin I'm happy when I'm not in the house and I love cute things.

Oh no my parent's are back I'll have to talk to you in a bit you might want to stay and see what I go though on a daily basis you may not like it though.

**Normal pov**

Lilita sat in her room on her bed reading a book when her brother Kiero walked in her room.

"Hey sis there back and there drunk, don't do anything to annoy them or else you know what will happen and I don't want to see you unhappy and beat up again "

"Thank you I'll be alright, I'll do as they say, I always do don't I? " Lilita tilted her head to the side cutely and put her hands out in a questioning way.

" ahah Lilita your so funny and cute, if you ever get a boyfriend you will make him happy, I promise, and if he make's you unhappy tell me and I'll sought him out, me being the cool older brother I am "

"Thanks Kiero" Lilita walked over to him and hugged him she had to go on her tiptoes so she could hug him.

"Aww how sweet brother and sister hugging "They turned around and looked at the door, and stood there was there parents, Sandra and Harry.

Sandra was 40 she had blonde hair that was in a bob and she wore glasses, her clothing wasn't very motherly like, she looked more like a stripper.

Harry was 42 and he had blonde hair and blue eyes so did Sandra but his clothing was consist of tracky bottoms that were too big on him and a hoody what was also too big on him

"We both want you both to make us something to eat, clean our bedroom and the kitchen ""yes mum "they both said in unison they both walked out of the room and into the small kitchen.

"I'll cook and you clean the bathroom and I'll clean the bedroom after I'm done" said Lilita as she put her apron on and tied it in a bow at the back. "No you do the cooking and I'll do the cleaning it'll be easier for you"

"okay" They both got to work on what they assigned each other. Then Harry walked into the kitchen not being able to walk in a straight line and walked over to Lilita who was stood on a stool.

"Lilita hunny, what are you making daddy?" Harry said with a slurred voice to show he'd been drinking "um... I'm um... Making um ..." "you better make something decent you little brat "

He looked like he was going to hit the petit girl who was stood on the stool because she couldn't reach the oven properly and she was only 7 years old.

"I'll make some soup then-"

"SOUP! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? I AM A ADULT AND NEED MORE FOOD THAN JUST SOUP!"

He swung his arm and hit the young girl in the stomach and she went flying and hit the fridge that was at the other side of the kitchen. She started to whimper " ow that hurt " " your such a weakling that tells us why you have no friends at school" Foot steps were heard running down the stairs

"LILITA!" Kiero was soon seen running into the kitchen and over to lilita he went to the same level as her to see if she had anything wrong with her that was visible. "what did you do to her! Don't you think we do enough for you! WERE SEVEN YEARS OLD! I WISH YOU WOULD GO DIE! "

Next minuet kiero started glowing "eh what's going on?" "Kiero I think you're a weapon don't you remember me telling you about them!" "Oh yeah, well catch me then! " Kiero jumped in the ait and he transformed into a gun, it was black with a purple line going down the sides and around the end of the gun there were purple spikes going round for detailing and on the handle it was just fully purple with a black spiked spiral going up.

"Hey what's all the noise about?" Sandra walked into the room with her hand on her head "Lilita shoot! Kill them both and end the misery they put us through!" "You would dare kill us, were your mum and dad, and you don't have the guts to shoot."

Lilita looked down and Sandra and Harry looked at her then smiled knowing the young girl wont shoot, then Lilita lifted her head and she had a Cheshire type grin on her face " challenge accepted!" and as kiero commanded she shot the gun repeatedly " THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED US!"

And within minuets Sandra and Harry were nothing more than two souls levitating in the air "Hey sis can I eat them?"

"nope they may have been bad people to us but they were good souls so you can't eat them" a loud knock was heard and the young petit girl looked at the guns he held in her hand and smiled, they had finally got rid of there parents, they could finally live a happy life with knowing that they won't have to suffer anymore.

"There's somebody knocking at the door, come out of weapon form and we'll answer the door"

Kiero got out of weapon form and stood next to Lilita

"Hey we'll have to make up a story so that we don't get caught for what we did"

"Already got it covered, some people came in the house and killed our parent's by shooting them and they took there bodies, and we came down and we saw them quickly run past the kitchen window outside and I came up with what happened and we have to be sad"

"You are a genius!" Kiero said with his mouth wide open "I know I am "

Lilita and Kiero started to walk to the door holding hands and making them self's cry so the people at the door would believe there story, they would anyway there only 7 and there cute, lovable twins, and everyone loved them.

"Open up it's the police "Lilita looked over to Kiero, 'we'll be fine' Kiero mouthed to Lilita and she smiled at him before she made herself cry more.

The got to the door and opened it and stood there were 2 police officers, both male, they both looked about the same age but they might not be.

"He-he-hello?"

"hello were the police and we heard there were some guns shot's going of in this house do you know anything about it?" one of the police officers said as he knelt down to there height. Lilita and Kiero both looked at each other than to the police.

"oh um well some bad men came in the house and shot our Mummy and Daddy, and took there bodies we know because we heard the noises when we was In our room doing home work and we ran downstairs and then we saw them going past the back window"

"Oh you poor things do you have any relatives you can live with that live nearby?" "No we don't, they live far away and we don't know how to get to them"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you'll both have to go into an orphanage"

"Okay come on sis we'll pack our bags and go with the police man and we might get adopted quick so we won't have to stay long "They got upstairs and went to pack there bags and when they were done Kiero went to check on Lilita "and we can finally forget about them and this life that we had here, and we can finally have a proper family not people who abuse us"

"Yeah hopefully the people will be nice" Lilita put her bag on her back

"Are you both finished up there?" They both looked at each other and smiled "Yep we'll be down in a second"

They both walked downstairs and they went out of the house and looked back at it then got in the car and looked out the window, and waited to be dropped of at the orphanage they would be staying in for abit

Author note: There my first chapter :D so thoughts about it? This was set when Lilita and Kiero were 7, yeah they seem older than they really are bu7t I needed to get there parents in and out of the story for the rest to happen, it will all make sense (well I hope it does nothing ever makes sense in my mind even ask Fairytailmage11 (My best friend in real life ) ( I have a life O.0 never knew xD )) If you have any questions just review and criticism just review or pm me I will answer them :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is a note for all my story's that are going on I'm going on a what I will call it a writer holiday (No not a one where I'm not going to write for a while, I don't do enough of it :3) I'm going to write loads of chapters for my story's make sure they are all spell checked and using proper grammar, I will update some fanfic's if they are ready but most of them will not be ready. Thank you :3

- Giraffelover01


	3. A little note

Hey everyone~ just a quick note x3

I will be carrying on doing my fanfictions:

How our story started ( Lilita x Kiero)

I can't love you like I used to.

So we've met before

I AM SORRY *proceeds to beg and throw chocolates at everyone*

I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been busy with school and exams, Facebook (I has myself a role play account x3) and just life in general

A quick little snippet of what my holidays included me doing:

Me: *sat on my bed staring at my phone for countless hours and complaining she is bored out of her head*

Yeah…I don't have much of an exciting life….

RECENT NEWS IN MY LIFE:

I have a girlfriend! :D and I love her so so so much 3

I applied for college :D and I did my audition and I got a place! :D I just have to get my grades and attend a recall and shiz….so much effort….OH WELL ALL IN THE NAME OF DRAMA~

so I will be trying to upload more and write more seen as I have some free months (I think e.e) SO LOOK OUT FOR MY STORIES :D and I may do some new ones :D depending how I feel x3

chao~

Meggie ~


End file.
